tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 35
(ABC) |venue = , |winner = "U&I" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 38 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 34 |nex = 36 }} Tubevision Contest 35, often referred to as TVC 35, was the thirty-fifth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in New York, United States after Linkin Park won the thirty-fourth edition with their song "Numb". South Korea became the winner of the edition with Ailee and the song "U&I". Ailee, along with Getter Jaani, is the only artist to have two victories in the contest. Participants The submissions opened right when the thirty-fourth edition started. As in the twenty-fifth edition, the songs should be in the country's official/national language. As in every edition since the thirty-third, thirty-eight countries confirmed participation for the edition. Location New York is the most populous city in the United States and the center of the New York Metropolitan Area, one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world. The city is referred to as New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the State of New York, of which it is a part. A global power city, New York exerts a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters, New York is an important center for international diplomacy and has been described as the cultural capital of the world. Located on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a county of New York State. The five boroughs—The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island—were consolidated into a single city in 1898. With a census-estimated 2012 population of 8,336,697 distributed over a land area of just 302.64 square miles (783.8 km2), New York is the most densely populated major city in the United States. As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. The New York City Metropolitan Area's population is the United States' largest, with 18.9 million people distributed over 6,720 square miles (17,400 km2), and is also part of the most populous combined statistical area in the United States, containing 22.2 million people as of 2011. New York traces its roots to its 1624 founding as a trading post by colonists of the Dutch Republic, and was named New Amsterdam in 1626. The city and its surroundings came under English control in 1664 and were renamed New York after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York. New York served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. It has been the country's largest city since 1790. The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to America by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries and is a globally recognized symbol of the United States and its democracy. Awards Returning artists *22px|border|link= Ailee has previously represented South Korea twice. *22px|border|link= Birgit Õigemeel has previously represented Estonia once. *22px|border|link= Elena Paparizou has previously represented Greece twice and Cyprus once. *22px|border|link= Girls Aloud have previously represented Ireland once. *22px|border|link= Kejsi Tola has previously represented Albania once. *22px|border|link= Veronica Maggio has previously represented Sweden three times. *22px|border|link= Max Barskih has previously represented Ukraine three times. *22px|border|link= Monica Naranjo has previously represented Spain twice. *22px|border|link= Victoria Justice has previously represented Puerto Rico once. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting started on 9 August 2013 with the first semi-final while the result were published four days later, on 13 August 2013. The second semi-final started the same day. The final started on 16 August 2013 a few hours after the second semi-final results. The voting was open for six days and the results were published on 22 August 2013. Albania was disqualified from the semi-final while Ukraine was disqualified from the final. The winner was for second time, South Korea's Ailee. 12 points External links * Final Recap on Youtube * Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions